Desert Wind
by Lady Valtaya
Summary: Honor is now a three year old and Cindy is thrilled to be her jockey. Meanwhile, a new crop of foals are being born at Whitebrook and Cindy is sure that the most special one is going to be Desert Wind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey girl!" Cindy called to the mare Ashleigh's Wonder as she opened the stall door. She'd been away at the track with Honor Bright preparing for their latest victory when the birth of Wonder's new foal had happened. So today was her first chance to get a look at the new arrival.

Long, slender legs and a fuzzy, copper colored coat was the first thing that Cindy saw. Wonder whickered a greeting and daintily accepted the carrot that Cindy offered the chestnut mare. "He's just beautiful, Wonder."

The little colt crowded close to Wonder's side, and then began to nurse. Cindy looked at Ashleigh who was standing nearby. "What are you going to call him?"

"I don't know yet. Things have been really busy around here with foaling season in full swing not to mention Honor's racing career going so well."

Cindy nodded, Honor was one of the horses to beat on the Derby trail at Santa Anita. In a week Cindy would be riding her against the colts in the Santa Anita Derby. Cindy couldn't wait to get back there to see Honor again, but it was great to be back at the farm too. Spring was so exciting with all the new babies and the young horses the farm was bringing along too start their careers too.

"Hey Cindy! How was your flight?" Samantha called, leading Shining into the barn from the paddock where she and her foal had been playing.

Cindy hurried over to give her a hug. "Fine! It's so great to see you! And Shining- your baby is gorgeous! What are we going to do with all of these perfect thoroughbreds?"

Shining's colt was prancing along behind her; his head held high and his little eyes were full of mischief. He was a bay foal with a small star in the center of his broad, intelligent forehead. He pawed at the barn aisle as if he wanted to get back outside to play again.

"Has Princess foaled yet?" Cindy asked hopefully.

Ashleigh shook her head. "Nope, poor thing's ready to pop and she hardly moves, but I'm sure her baby will be worth the wait too."

Cindy giggled looking around the barn. "Hey what about that new mare- you know, the one who was bred to Glory last fall. How is she doing?"

"Golden Thread? She's down at the end, but she still hasn't quite warmed up to anyone yet." Sammy told her. "She's another mare that is definitely ready to foal, but I wouldn't go in with her. She just doesn't seem happy here yet."

Cindy nodded, not wanting to upset the lovely mare. So she made no move to enter the stall and the brightly copper coated mare stayed in the shadows at the rear of the stall, watching her silently. She was still a fine looking mare, like Wonder she had beautiful conformation but her eyes were distrustful. Cindy wondered if the mare simply didn't want to be pregnant. "Do you think she might be having trouble adjusting here just because she's pregnant?"

"Well," Ashleigh said "I sometimes wonder that myself. But remember the people we claimed her from told us that she never took to any of their stable hands either. They also warned us that she's kind of a vicious biter. I haven't noticed her biting anyone since we've had her, but the way she hides in the back of her stall plainly says that she doesn't trust anyone. I know everyone has tried befriending her but she just isn't interested in people. You saw her when we got her Cindy, her condition on the track was impeccable, but she just wasn't happy or friendly then either."

Cindy nodded; she remembered how excited she'd been last summer when they'd brought the pretty mare home. She remembered feeling confused though because the mare was cold and distrustful of everyone. But Cindy hadn't let it dampen her spirits because Whitebrook had claimed that mare off of the racetrack. They'd done it just for her impeccable bloodlines so that they would have another mare to breed to her horse March to Glory. Golden Thread hadn't done much on the track, but she had such amazing bloodlines that Mike and Ashleigh were sure she would cross well with Glory.

Cindy smiled proudly thinking of her grey stallion, he would have a crop of 6 foals this year between Whitebrook and Townsend Acres, and Cindy was sure that was only the beginning. Glory was going to be very much in demand for breeding. Some of his new foals would be sent to auction this year at Keenland but there was also Glory's Joy.

Cindy was sure of Glory's future success as a stallion because his first foal, Glory's Joy was finally two this year and was now in heavy training. Joy was a thrilling horse to ride because of her great speed. Like Glory, the grey filly loved to run and Cindy would soon be riding her in her first race. Joy liked to come from behind though rather than being up front.

Cindy had been especially hoping to see Glory's foal from Golden Thread. Because Glory's other foals were all born with his beautiful conformation and strength, she was dying to see what kind of foals he would sire with a higher quality mare. Cindy had spent weeks now wondering if the baby would be chestnut like its dam or a glorious grey like its sire. Either way, she was sure the foal would be beautiful and it would have incredible conformation.

"So, tell us all about Honor!" Samantha smiled.

Cindy nodded and told them about Honor's trip in the San Filipe stakes and that the filly had come out of it well. All they had to do now was keep waiting for the Santa Anita Derby. Honor was very sharp and ready to race, they just had to keep her that way.

"Well," Ashleigh smiled as they finished feeding the broodmares. "I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. I'm going to go up to the house and look in on Christina before we have to check on our mares again."

Cindy nodded. "Sure, you go ahead. I want to stay in here for a while. I haven't said hi to Fleet Goddess or Heavenly Choir yet."

Samantha nodded, "I'll go in too. I want to see if Beth needs any help with supper. It could be a long night out here, but I'm glad you're home, sis."

Cindy beamed with pride as Samantha hugged her and then left the barn. It was still hard for her to believe she'd found such a loving, wonderful home.

Fleet Goddess was eating in the back of her stall, her sides were huge, but Cindy knew that the tall dark bay mare wasn't due for several weeks yet. Cindy giggled watching the mare tear large strands of hay from her hay net. She was really enjoying it.

Across the aisle from her, Heavenly Choir was on the very end so she'd been fed first. The dam of Glory's Joy was already dozing with her head peaking out of the stall. "Hey girl," Cindy petted the mare's broad forehead. She was in foal to Glory again this year and Cindy had a feeling that this time it would be a colt. Her new foal was due a few weeks after Fleet Goddess and she looked content.

As she turned to go up to the house she shared with Sammy and her family, Cindy heard a horse start pawing at the clay floor of its stall. It was getting dark outside and Cindy knew that most mares give birth at night. Most of the mares were eating. And the foals that had been born so far were either nursing or dozing in the straw with their dams.

Again she heard pawing and as she approached Golden Thread's stall she saw that the mare wasn't eating. The horse gave a long, low grunt of pain and Cindy's heart ached for her. The mare that already didn't like people was in pain.

"It'll be okay girl. The pain just means your baby is going to be born soon."

The mare turned at the sound of her voice and tossed her head as she looked at her distrustfully.

"I know, girl." Cindy said holding out a carrot which the mare ignored. "It hurts, doesn't it? You don't understand why, do you?"

Cindy watched the mare for a while and noted that her flanks were trembling. She was relieved when Len came in to the barn too. The old man nodded to her as he looked in on each of the other mares.

"What are we looking at in here?" He asked finally, coming to a stop beside Cindy.

She didn't have to say a word. The old man took one look at the mare and sighed. "She's got to be close. You want to stay here for a few minutes; I'm going to call Ash down here."

"Do you think she's in any trouble?"

"Well, this mare's never had a foal before so she's bound to be restless and probably scared. In this business, it is usually better to be ready just in case something unusual does happen. Just stay with her and stay calm."

Cindy nodded. She was calm; she had seen enough foals born to know that this was normal so far. She just wished that she could help the mare. Even though her career as a jockey was going well so far, she still wanted to be a vet, because she hated to see any animal in distress.

A few moments later, Golden Thread started pacing in the straw and she even turned and turned her head to nip at her left flank a few times. By the time Ashleigh and Mike arrived the mare's copper coat was dark with sweat.

Ashleigh smiled when she saw her. "Hey, you're still here, Cindy? Maybe you should go up to the house for a while; I'll call right away when something happens in there."

It had been a long flight and she was pretty tired, plus she was hungry too. She knew that it often took hours of labor for a mare to foal and she trusted Ashleigh to keep her word. She nodded and wandered out into the cool night air. It was getting cold outside so she was glad that all the mares and foals had been brought in for the night since it was still only the middle of February.

When she got to the house she was greeted first by the scent of Beth's cooking. It smelled like homemade bread and hot soup- heavenly. Kevin, her younger adoptive brother toddled up to her. He wanted to show off a blue race car he was holding. She smiled and picked him up, carrying him into the kitchen. "It really smells great in here!"

"Cindy!" Beth smiled and hugged both her and Kevin. "I'm so glad you're home! How was your trip?"

"Great! Dad says nothing to worry about in California. Honor is as ready as we can get her so it's on to the next race."

"That's great sweetie." Beth said. "I'll be glad when Ian gets home, but for now I'm just glad everything went okay for you getting back here. Sammy said that a few of the mares are going to need watched around the clock tonight so it will be a long night for her and Ashleigh. I had her go take a shower to relax for a while before supper. Maybe you should too? You look like you're anxious about the horses too."

"A little," Cindy grinned as she put Kevin down; the toddler giggled and went back to the living room and his pile of race cars. "But, I can wait until after supper. I'm starving."

Beth nodded and handed her enough plates and bowls to set the table. Cindy set the table and as she poured everyone a glass of ice water, Sammy came down the stairs in an old sweatshirt and jeans.

"Did I miss anything?" Sammy asked.

Cindy nodded, "Len thinks that Golden Thread is in labor but Ashleigh promised to call if anything happens."

Sammy frowned, "I thought for sure it would be Townsend Princess first." Then she grinned as she dipped a piece of Beth's homemade bread into her soup. "The poor girl waddles like a penguin."

Cindy giggled as everyone settled down to eat. Townsend Princess was indeed ready to foal at any moment, but that was a serious exudation. The pretty copper colored mare was as lovely and elegant as ever, she was just wider than usual.

The phone rang as Cindy and Samantha cleared the kitchen table. Beth answered it since everyone else had their hands full. Beth smiled as she hung up the phone. "You girls head on out to the barn, I'll finish up in here."

Samantha gave Beth a kiss on the cheek and headed out right away. Cindy grinned, "Okay, if you're sure."

"Yep, I'll be fine but Ashleigh needs you."

"Is anything wrong?" Cindy asked.

"It sounds like two mares are foaling at the same time, so you better hurry." Cindy nodded and rushed out to the broodmare barn.

When she got there, Sammy was already in the stall with Princess and Ashleigh. The pretty mare was lying on her side, grunting in pain.

Meanwhile, Golden Thread was pacing nervously in her stall. Her coat was still dark with sweat and she looked like she was getting more wound up by the moment. "You poor girl," Cindy sighed, looking at the restless animal.

Len joined her at the stall's door. "She's alright; she just isn't sure what's going on yet. I've seen mares wander all night like this and then you go to the tack room for some coffee for five minutes and bam, when you come back there's a foal in the stall."

Cindy grinned. She had heard such stories before from Max's mom, but mares weren't always that lucky. So she was glad to be here to keep the two mares company. Unfortunately, she had school tomorrow so she wouldn't be allowed to stick around all night.

Suddenly, Golden Thread stopped pacing and lay down in the thick straw bedding. But Cindy noticed that the mare had tried to get as far from them as she could. She was in the back corner, near her hay net and feeding tub. Len sighed as he opened the stall door. "Come on, pretty lady," the old groom said in his soft, kind voice. "Let's get you comfy somewhere else."

The mare scrambled to her feet as soon as he stepped into her stall. Her whole body shuddered with pain as her flanks continued to heave, Cindy was sure she'd never seen anything so pitiful as the way the mare dropped her head and went back to pacing the stall. "Its okay girl, Len was only trying to help. There's not enough room in the corner of your stall to have your baby."

The mare's ears flicked back, she was listening, but she still seemed nervous. Cindy noticed a cut, bleeding on the mare's right hind leg. "She cut herself."

Len nodded. "That's not surprising. She keeps trying to lie down in the corners. At this point I'm ready to let her put her head anywhere she wants to just as long as her tail is near the middle of her stall.

Cindy nodded; it was hard to watch the tired mare continue to pace knowing that she was trying to avoid them. Len walked back out of the stall to join her. Immediately the mare lay down again, this time she was near the middle of the stall.

"So far, so good," Len said. "Now let's just hope she stays there. She's been up and down a number of times tonight."

"That's it Princess." Cindy heard Ashleigh call out softly. "Keep pushing, girl. You can do it!"

Curious, Cindy walked over to the other stall and found a very tired Princess had just given birth to a pretty black filly. The new arrival was good sized and had the same star as Wonder and Princess. Samantha and Ashleigh dried the baby with a set of old towels and then they stepped out of the stall to let Princess bond with her new foal. Princess sat up and nuzzled her right away, licking the baby's small head. Then the mare stood up tiredly so that she could reach the rest of the foal's body. With the encouragement from Princess, the black filly managed to stand up on her own, and began to nurse. Princess was young, but she was a very good mother, Cindy knew. Her other foals had been cared for like this too.

Seeing how Princess tenderly cared for her foal made Cindy even more anxious for the birth of the farm's other new foal. Even the most nervous of mares were usually very attentive mothers. After all, Golden Thread wasn't really mean; she just hadn't decided this was home yet.

She went back to the stall door and was relieved that the mare was still lying down. She was glad when Ashleigh joined her there. "How's it going over here? Well at least this time she's in the middle of the stall."

Cindy agreed. "Yeah, that's a relief. But, shouldn't someone go in and check on her? She's been there for a while now."

Ashleigh sighed, "As much as I want to, this mare doesn't have the bond with any of us that Princess does. Until we know something is wrong, we need to wait out here so that she will stay calm."

Cindy nodded but felt frustrated because the mare's back was to them. Right now no one could see what was going on in the large stall.

The mare tried to get back on her feet again and Ashleigh looked worried when the mare suddenly gave up. The mare gave another grunt of pain and then twisted her head around to bite nervously at her left flank again.

Cindy looked curiously at Ashleigh. "She keeps biting at her left flank like that. Could it mean that something is wrong?"

Ashleigh looked at both Len and Sammy. "What do you think? Should we check on her?"

"I agree with Cindy," Len said quietly. "I've seen her snapping at her left side like that repeatedly tonight and it worries me."

Samantha nodded too, "I'd say check on her too."

Ashleigh let herself into the stall and this time the mare didn't move, but she eyed her warily. Ashleigh checked under the mare's tail and winced. "I'm going to need some gloves."

Samantha got the gloves and stepped only as far into the stall as she needed to. The mare gave a couple of nervous snorts, but it wasn't until Ashleigh reached inside her that the mare tried to get up.

Exhausted and frightened, the mare's eyes rolled nervously, but Ashleigh coaxed her into lying down again. This time they could see Ashleigh was reaching for the foal's left foreleg. It was bent and time was running out for the foal. If Ashleigh couldn't find it and straighten it out, the baby would die before it was born.

"That's right girl," Ashleigh said as she finally straightened out the foal's tiny leg, and with it came the foal's honey colored head and a broad white blaze. Cindy was shocked when she saw that the foal had a white forelock, mane and tail though, "You're doing great. Just push a little bit more. You're almost done, girl. I promise."

The mare looked exhausted by her ordeal, but for Cindy it was magical to see the newborn palomino foal lying in the straw. She knew that palomino thoroughbreds existed, but she'd never seen one in person before. The colt was perfect, as Ashleigh dried him off with a towel and then stepped out of the stall. Golden Thread sat up to look at the foal and nuzzled him immediately.

With a little more encouragement from the mare, the newborn colt looked at them with wide, dark eyes for a moment before he untangled his long legs and stood up to nurse.

"Wow," Cindy said, breathlessly. "I just can't believe it; he's so beautiful."

"Cool," Samantha nodded, looking over their shoulders. "What do you think, Ash? Will he stay that color?"

"I don't know, but honestly, I hope so. This just goes to show you that no matter what you think you know about horses, they can still throw a curveball every now and then."

"Yeah," Cindy giggled, "But isn't that part of the fun of breeding them?"

Ashleigh grinned back. "Yep, I guess it is."

"It's getting late, Cindy," Samantha yawned. "I hope you don't have any homework."

"I took it with me, remember? I got the rest of it all done on the plane so I could spend extra time with the horses tonight."

Samantha grinned at her proudly. "That's great, so what do you think we should call this colt?"

Cindy smiled back. "Well, I've got tons of ideas, but I want to think about it for a while and pick the best one."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ashleigh said, as they watched the mare nuzzle the colt. "He's big for a first foal. I'd say he's about 150 pounds- maybe more."

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, but that's okay right, I mean Golden Thread is way bigger than Wonder at 16.2 hands."

"You're right, for her size the foal isn't that big," Ashleigh said. "It's just that most first time mares have a smaller first foal. I hope he doesn't get so big that he gets in his own way."

Samantha laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that, He's standing straight as an arrow and he hasn't fallen down once. He's strong after having a difficult birth. He'll be a good one."

"I think he'll be the flashiest horse on the racetrack." Cindy said quietly. "Look at his blaze and the way that all four of his stockings are so tall. The way that they are mismatched so that two of them go clear over his right knee and his left hock is really pretty."

Ashleigh nodded. "Yep, a lot of people will be interested in buying him."

"I would be too," Cindy said. "I mean, if I had that much money!"

"She means the color buyers, Cindy. Horses with rare colors like this are usually sold privately to people looking for sport horses."

Cindy felt like her heart dropped straight through her stomach. "What? You're not even thinking about racing him?"

Ashleigh smiled reassuringly. "I said a lot of people will want him. I never said we'd sell him. With his Glory as his sire and his mother's family tree, I really think this colt deserves a shot at racing. But in the mean time, I better go call the vet and tell her that she has two new babies to come and look at."

Cindy nodded, and yawned. "Yeah, and there's a small cut on Golden thread's left hind leg. I'm wiped out. I better get to bed or I won't want to get up and do chores in the morning. Are you going to stay here for a while Sammy?"

Samantha nodded. "Yep, I'll stay till the new babies get their vet check up and then turn in too. It's nice when they foal early in the night like this."

Cindy checked her watch and giggled. "Early? It's 1:30 in the morning!"

"Yep and with how restless Golden Thread was acting, I was expecting to be at this until almost dawn… He really is a pretty baby; that is for sure. I think he'll end up being the barn favorite of this year's crop."

Cindy nodded, "Yep, probably. Do you really think he'll change color?"

"I hope not, but it happens sometimes. A lot of thoroughbreds are born one color and then shed out as weanlings into a different color. But his coloration is so special I hope that he keeps it too. I'm going to say hi to Princess and her filly, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight!" Cindy called and headed back into the house. It was really exciting to have a foal of such an unusual color on the farm but she was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Cindy was at the track in California with Honor. The bay filly was as spirited as ever and she couldn't be more ready for the race this afternoon.

Mike and Ashleigh were in front of the filly's stall talking when Cindy and Samantha got back from the track kitchen with some cold drinks and burgers.

Honor whickered eagerly when she smelled the food but Cindy only laughed and gave her a small piece of a carrot instead of a French fry. "Sorry girl. It's too close to race time, sweetie." Cindy told the filly.

The filly took the offering but immediately turned her back on the stall door and went to her water bucket, sulking.

Usually before a race, Cindy felt like an anxious ball of nerves, but today she found herself really enjoying her lunch and she couldn't wait to get out on the track. Honor's workouts had been phenomenally good and easy. The filly's floating strides really ate up the ground and her times had been fast but the filly had plenty of speed and power in reserve.

Cindy sipped at her soda and patted Honor's rump. The filly cocked an ear at her but continued to sulk when Cindy still failed to offer her a French fry.

Ashleigh laughed. "Aw, she still wants one, but you're right, it is much too close to race time."

As soon as she finished her lunch, Cindy went right to work on Honor's burnished bay coat with a soft brush. Making sure that the exquisite filly was ready for the saddling paddock. The weather was mild that day and the horses seemed to be enjoying the sunshine with the mild temperatures. The track was listed as fast too, all in all it looked like a perfect day for racing.

When it was time, they led Honor out into the holding barn where Cindy kept busy keeping Honor relaxed and happy. The filly attracted attention everywhere she went since she was the only filly being sent out on the Triple Crown Trail this year.

Honor played with her lead until Mike took it from Cindy. "Might as well go get changed. I think we have things under control here."

Cindy nodded and felt a flutter of nervousness in the pit of her stomach, but just a little one. Something about the bay filly gave her a really good feeling about this race. She showered and changed into her silks.

When Cindy came out in Whitebrook's silks, everyone was in the walking ring. She knew the filly was feeling good. Honor was playing tug of war with her finishing cloth with Ashleigh. "Hey gorgeous," Cindy said to Honor. The filly immediately forgot her game and turned to nuzzle Cindy's hair instead.

"Your post position is on the far outside so at least you shouldn't get stuck in the traffic jam at the start." Ian said, "Make sure you get up close to the leaders before you let her settle in the middle of the track. This year's field is big with Hard Luck retired because of his injury."

Cindy nodded; the unbeaten colt Hard Luck had beaten Honor in the Champaign stakes last year by a nose. So although they each won a Breeder's Cup Juvenile race, and Honor had raced two more times than he did, Hard Luck had been named the two year old champion. This year Hard Luck was also unbeaten. He had already won the Holy Bull and the Flamingo stakes this year and along with Honor, had been considered the heavy early favorite for the Kentucky Derby. But then he hurt himself in a workout and had been retired.

Of course Cindy was excited about the possibility of riding Honor in the Kentucky Derby, but first she had to concentrate on giving this race, and Honor all of her attention. And her dad wasn't done giving her instructions. "There's a ton of speed in this race so try to keep her a little off the pace. Let her relax. Push the button when you see the English horse, Heavy Export moving in on the leaders that will your cue to move too."

Mike agreed, "Yeah, Top Spin's trainer is telling everyone his colt will be out to break the track record on the front end today. He might just do it too. His last race he broke a Stakes record for the mile a few weeks ago. So the pace today should be plenty fast."

Cindy nodded and put her helmet on. Her dad gave her a leg up into Honor's saddle. Through the post parade, Honor pranced like the beautiful, healthy young horse she was, putting on a show for the California crowd. The pinto colored exercise pony leading them put up with her shoving and bumping into him calmly. "She sure is a good looking filly." The outrider said. "My money's on you guys!"

"Thanks," Cindy said, stroking Honor's neck fondly. An assistant starter came forward to lead them into the gate. Honor stepped in gracefully and waited her muscles tense. As the seconds ticked by, Honor started to prance and Cindy talked to her in low, soothing tones automatically until she quieted.

The doors of the starting gate slammed open and Cindy called to Honor, who leaped forward almost on her own. "Go girl!"

To their inside, the rest of the field scrambled for the rail. Cindy kept Honor clear of the chaos until she saw everything settling down a bit as they moved into the first turn. Then she let Honor settle into stride five lengths back from the leader, Top Spin.

As promised by his trainer, the grey colt was setting a dizzying pace, but this race was longer than his last one and Cindy doubted the colt would be able to maintain that kind of speed.

A dark bay colt shot up past them on the inside, making a headlong dash for the leader. Honor saw him coming and Cindy felt the filly's powerful muscles gather for a greater effort- she wanted to run with him. But Cindy held her firmly to keep her in check.

The dark bay colt was flying, but when he caught Top Spin, the grey held onto his lead and Cindy noticed that she was falling further and further behind. She knew the final turn was coming up, it was almost time to go- but she didn't want to wear the filly out before the end either.

Just as she was thinking about steadying the filly again she saw a surge of chestnut- Heavy Export was flying on their outside! It was time to run at last, Cindy smiled as she clucked to Honor. "Come on girl! Let's show them what we've got."

Honor lengthened her strides instantly, staying right with the big chestnut colt. They were gaining on the leaders fast now and Heavy Export looked like a huge freight train next to them. Cindy prayed that the big colt wouldn't lug in and bump into them.

Honor was a strong filly, but she knew at this speed, even the slightest misstep could be disastrous. Cindy clucked to Honor, asking for more speed and they passed the dark bay colt who had passed them only seconds before. They shot past him like he was standing still, and up ahead she could see that the grey colt was tiring. But he was also still moving toward the finish with great determination.

Cindy had never had to push a horse as hard as she was riding Honor right now. And the filly was really responding- she dug into the track like never before. They were up to the grey colt's saddlecloth now, but Heavy Export was still at the filly's neck. Honor had never been in such a close race before but she was handling it very well. Cindy was so proud of her that she felt like she could burst.

"This race has been one of blistering speed and here they come toward the wire! Three wide across the track!" The announcer cried, "The lone filly, Honor Bright is sandwiched in between Top Spin and Heavy Export! They've left the rest of the field 20 lengths behind! But this could be anybody's race!"

Just strides from the wire the crowd was in frenzy all around her too. But for Cindy, time seemed to slow down. She knew they were gaining on the gray but would it be fast enough? Cindy didn't know.

"Come on girl, we can do it." Cindy cried, rubbed her hands against the filly's neck, still straining with her. In that last second, she felt Honor giving just a little bit more. In that final stride, she pushed her dark nose crossed the wire just in front of the two colts.

Cindy patted the filly's neck as she stood up in the stirrups and asked her to slow down. "Girl, you're amazing! Just amazing, I can hardly believe it."

Honor snorted tiredly, and let the lead pony from before catch her bridle. "That was some race! Congratulations, I knew I had a feeling about you two."

"Thanks," Cindy smiled back. But inside she was worried about Honor. The filly didn't protest at all when Cindy had pulled her up. Cindy knew she had never seen the filly come out of a race breathing so hard or looking so tired. There was lather on her neck and flanks, but so far the filly wasn't showing any signs of distress. She just seemed really tired.

Ashleigh and Mike allowed the crowd to take a few pictures, but soon headed back to the barn to cool the filly out and to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Cindy hurried and changed out of her silks and went to the stable area too. It was great that they'd won, but if Honor was hurt, she knew that she would never forgive herself.

She was relieved to see Sammy was leading the filly around at a walk. "Is she alright?"

"Yep," Samantha nodded. "And she seems to be perking up a bit already. Those colts really gave us a scare, Cindy. That was so close, but you did it!"

Ashleigh smiled as she walked up to them and stroked the filly's nose. "Do you know what else you did out there?"

Cindy was worried at first, "No, What did I do?"

"There's a new track record for the Santa Anita Derby, great job, Honor ran the last furlong in 7 seconds flat."

Cindy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep," Samantha nodded, hugging her, "She sure did!"

"I knew Honor was special but that was amazing. After such a competitive race she managed to close like that…"

Ashleigh smiled. "Yep, you both looked great out there."

Ian was smiling too. "Yep, but the strong finishes of those two colts will give their connections a lot of confidence in their next starts. Neither gave any ground and Top Spin hung on to finish second in the photo. This win isn't going to make our trip to the Derby any simpler."

"Yeah," Cindy nodded. "But I really think she can do it."

Ian nodded reassuringly, "I think she can too, Sweetheart. I'm just saying that I'm glad we'll all be coming home for a few weeks after this race. She came out of this series of races pretty tired. But luckily she already has plenty of points to get into the Derby field because she needs a little break."

Ashleigh nodded thoughtfully, "Yep and maybe some more work on the trails between her gallops. Up and down hills at a canter, that's what Charlie had me do with Wonder. He once told me that no one else needed to know that she was being trained to go a mile and a half all along…"

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Once we're back on the farm where she can stretch her legs and relax a little more, we'll all be able to breathe a little easier."

Five days later, the bay filly was lead down the ramp of the Whitebrook trailer and Cindy grinned when the filly practically dragged Ian right to her side.

"Here, he said with a grin. "I think she says she missed you and I have a few more horses to unload."

Cindy nodded and hugged Honor's neck and then led the filly into the barn. Her stall was already full of fresh straw, hay and water, but she proceeded to groom the filly first after she took off Honor's shipping blanket and boots.

Honor leaned into the brush as Cindy rubbed it over her silky coat, talking to her softly. "I've missed you, but you were great in that race, girl! You fought so hard for that win and I know you can do it again if you have to. But for now you just get some rest. You've earned it."

Once the filly was in her stall, Cindy made her a hot bran mash for a treat and then left the barn so that the filly could relax and eat in peace.

She found herself wandering to the broodmare barn. This barn was already quiet compared to the training barn as many of the mares and foals were already settled for the night. But Cindy wasn't here to wake up any of the horses. She had come to see the golden coated son of Glory.

Cindy stared at him fondly as he slept, curled up in a ball in the straw. Golden Thread was standing at her stall's door awake but quiet, and Cindy offered her a carrot. The mare cocked an ear toward her and then slowly stretched her neck out to investigate. She lipped at the carrot and Cindy held very still as the mare finally took it and crunched it.

"His color reminds me a so much of the sand dunes we saw when Champion raced in Dubai." Cindy told the mare in a quiet voice. "I think we should call him Desert Wind. Don't you?"

The mare bobbed her head as if she agreed. Cindy smiled and gave her another small piece of a carrot as she went back to the cottage for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Desert Wind

Chapter 3

The next day was Saturday and Cindy and Honor were out on the trails around the farm. Samantha went with them, she was riding Lucky Chance. Everywhere there was a hill, Ashleigh had them cantering up and down them, all over the farm. With the smoothness of Honor's canter it was both relaxing and fun.

Cindy could tell that her beloved bay filly was not quite recovered from her race at Santa Anita yet. Honor was not fighting for her head and prancing today. She didn't want to break into a gallop, instead she seemed to be enjoying the slow pace today. She was content to lope along with Lucky Chance along the fences and trails.

Both fillies were moving smoothly and Cindy smiled when Lucky Chance tossed her head and whickered uneasily when a bird dive bombed them before veering off into the trees.

Samantha moved easily with her filly, but the young horse was still looking at where the bird had gone nervously. "Come on Lucky girl, you're fine. And I know you're not scared, you're just looking for a place to sit me in the dirt, aren't you?"

Cindy grinned quietly thinking that Sammy might be right. Shining's beautiful daughter had barely started her career as a racehorse. Although both fillies were three years old, Lucky Chance still preferred to goof around and pull tricks like that.

"Are you still going to race her in the Oaklawn's Princess Donna Stakes next month?"

Samantha nodded and patted her filly's neck. "Yeah, I think she's ready for stakes company now. I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to ride her in the race?"

Cindy was surprised. "Really? You're serious?"

Samantha giggled, "Of course I am!"

"Thanks Sammy," Cindy smiled, looking at the pretty filly. "I'd love to ride her!"

"I thought you might. I know that I could ask Ashleigh but she's been so busy lately that I thought she could use a break since there is so much going on at the farm right now."

Cindy nodded, since her miscarriage last year Ashleigh hadn't done much racing. She was back to being an exercise rider in the mornings, and Ashleigh had ridden Lucky Chance to victories in her first two starts, but that was a maiden and an allowance race.

And Cindy remembered that the older jockey had seemed really distracted before and after both races. Ashleigh seemed like she was starting to get back into racing like before, but Cindy could see why Samantha hadn't asked her to ride in the filly's next race yet.

"Yeah," Cindy said. "I'd love to ride her in the race."

Samantha smiled. "Thanks a lot Cindy! I was sure I could count on you. And I know you'll do your best."

Cindy grinned back, feeling thankful once again that Samantha had been the one to find her in the barn years ago. Her big sister was still her biggest supporter.

"Maybe tomorrow you can start getting to know each other on the training track a little better. I can take another horse out with you and Honor tomorrow."

Cindy was excited, already thinking ahead to the upcoming race. She was going to be one race closer to getting her jockey's license! "Yeah! That would be great! I can't wait to ride her."

"Honor's looking tired I think we better turn back." Samantha said. "It looks like we've been out here for a while now."

Cindy nodded, ashamed that she hadn't been the one to notice that Honor's mahogany coat was dark with sweat across her shoulders and flanks. Cindy frowned. "I thought for sure that we had her in better shape than this before the season started."

Samantha grinned. "Don't worry, that last race was a tough one so she's probably just not quite herself yet. Besides, you know some horses just need more work than others to get them really fit."

Cindy nodded as they slowed to a trot and then to a walk. They were close to the broodmare paddock and the foals- including Desert Wind were watching them intently. "Let's walk over by the babies."

Samantha nodded eagerly. "I'm going to have Shining bred to Glory this year. I don't know what kind of match that will make on paper, but I have a really good feeling about it."

Cindy giggled. "You know I'm excited about that! That will be great! Shining's heart with Glory's speed and power."

"Honestly I seriously thought about doing it when they both retired, but I didn't because I wanted to send her to a proven stallion. But the foals she's been having aren't exactly what I've been hoping for."

Cindy was shocked. "You've been disappointed in her foals?"

Samantha shook her head. "No, that isn't quite what I mean. I'm proud of Shining and all of her foals. I just wonder if breeding her to a different line would show off more of Shining's distinct qualities. Until now I've been breeding her to the horses that Mr. Townsend's bloodstock advisor recommends for Wonder since they're half sisters. But I think this time I'll just go with my gut. My heart still tells me that Glory would be a good fit for her."

Cindy was elated. "Then do it! I bet they'll have amazing foals!"

Samantha grinned, "Well even some of the best mares usually have a few duds. With Wonder, Fleet Goddess and Shining we've been really lucky so far actually."

Cindy quickly agreed. "Yeah, I know. Most farms aren't this lucky. It's just that I have the same special feeling about Shining and Glory's foal that I have about Desert Wind."

The golden foal had been trotting along side them, tossing his pretty head and prancing proudly. Shining's older dark bay foal trotted up and nipped him on the shoulder and in an instant, both colts were flying. They both tore into a sweeping gallop, racing off toward the top of the hill where their mothers were grazing.

"Desert Wind…" Samantha was quiet for a moment. They both watched as the rest of the farm's foals joined in the game, "That sure looks like an appropriate name for him right now, just look at that stride! He's going to be a monster someday. He's already got his nose in front of Shining's foal and he's the oldest of this year's bunch!"

Cindy giggled. Yep, the golden foal looked both graceful and powerful racing along side the older colt. But they both had a few years of growing to do before it would make sense to really compare them. "Yeah, but it's only what they do on the racetrack that matters."

"Yep, you're right. Anyway we should get these two girls back to the barn. Ashleigh will be wondering where we are pretty soon."

They rode into the stable yard a bit later and led the horses inside. Cindy clipped Honor into the crossties and groomed her carefully. She checked the filly's legs for any heat or swelling and was happy that she didn't find any. "That was quite a workout, wasn't it girl?"

Cindy groomed honor's coat until it glowed like warm maple syrup. The filly leaned into the brush and Cindy giggled taking a moment to rub her there some more. "Would you like to go out in the paddock for the rest of the afternoon?"

With nothing to do in her stall until suppertime, Cindy thought she might like to go out in the paddock instead.

The filly snorted and pawed at the stable aisle as if to say she couldn't wait. Cindy took her out and put her in one of the smaller paddocks near the barn.

Honor took off running at a sweeping gallop as soon as Cindy unclipped the lead, but the filly soon settled down for a nice roll in the grass.

When she got into the barn, Samantha had already put away Lucky Chance. The pretty filly hung her head over the stall door and Cindy gave her a bit of a carrot. "I can't wait to ride you in your next race. I think we'll make a good team, don't you girl?"

The filly bobbed her head and nuzzled her pocket looking for another treat. "Yep, I agree." Cindy said. "I think we'll get along fine."

Ashleigh let herself out of Glory's Joy's stall and came over to Cindy with a smile. "So, Sammy asked you to ride her in the Princess Donna Stakes?"

Cindy nodded slowly. "I mean, as long as you don't mind…"

Ashleigh shook her head. "Of course I don't mind you riding her. It's great to know we've got another jockey we can count on around here. You have a natural feel for difficult horses and this filly will respond to that just like Honor does."

"Thanks Ashleigh." Cindy beamed happily at the praise.

"You may have noticed I've been really distracted lately. Since what happened with the baby last year, I just… haven't been feeling like myself. And while I still love racing with all of my heart, I just think it will be a while yet before I feel… well, normal again."

Cindy nodded and hugged her. "We're here for you, you know. That's why Sammy asked me to ride Lucky Chance. She wanted to give you a break."

Ashleigh sniffled and hugged her back. "Thank you Cindy. Mike and I know that we are really lucky to have you and Sammy and- well, your whole family here. You all really mean a lot to us."

Cindy smiled understandingly. "Well, I happen to know that you, Mike and Christina mean a lot to all of us too. So I think we're even."

Concentrating on school over the next few weeks was getting harder for Cindy knowing that she had two big races coming up, but she was doing her best. Her grades were perfect, but she just wished that she had more time to spend with the horses. Now that Honor and Lucky Chance were both getting into races she was glad that Joy would not start her career until this summer. And by then Cindy would be done with high school since she was graduating a year early. Her parents had been against her moving up to the senior class at first, but since her grades were still all A's they couldn't use that as an excuse to hold her back.

Luckily, school was out in a few more months and boy was she ready. It would be strange to know that Max and Heather were still in school for another year but she would be done, but she had worked incredibly hard to get this far and she wasn't about to give up now. With her future as a jockey looking brighter all of the time, Cindy knew it was worth it to have worked so hard this year.

Cindy sat down at the table with Heather and Max and sighed. "I'm so glad that report is done and handed in now."

Heather groaned. "You mean that big one you were working on for your senior English class? Tell me about it, now I've got one in History from Mr. Benson. It's due in three weeks about the modernization of warfare. Honestly, who comes up with this stuff?"

Cindy shook her head, she didn't know either. She was just glad she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore in another two months. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"Yeah," Heather said. "I do. But I'm off tomorrow. Do you want me to come to Whitebrook and help you exercise Honor over the trails?"

Cindy nodded, "Yeah that would be great. Sammy is at one of Tor's shows this week and Honor seems to miss having company."

Heather giggled, "Well, count me in then! It's so exciting that I know another horse that'll be in the Kentucky Derby and this time you'll be riding!"

Cindy grinned too. "Sometimes I can't believe it either, but so much could happen between now and the race that I'm starting to get nervous."

Max shook his head, "Don't get nervous already. You'll be fine and you said yourself that Honor's workout on the track this morning couldn't have been any better."

The bell rang before they could say anything else, but it sure was nice to have the support of her two best friends.

When she got home, Cindy went straight to the barn where Honor was dozing in her stall. "Hey girl," The filly whickered eagerly, tossing her beautiful head. She wanted out of the stall.

Since she had been worked on the training track this morning, Cindy wasn't going to ride her. But she led her into the stable aisle and groomed her mahogany coat. The filly relaxed in the crossties and was half asleep when Cindy finished.

Ashleigh smiled as she walked by. "Wow, she sure looks relaxed."

Cindy grinned, feeling proud of her work and the filly's beauty. "She still seems calmer than she was before the Santa Anita. Do you think she's okay?"

Ashleigh looked at the filly carefully and smiled. "I do. I think maybe she just grew up a little in that race.

Cindy nodded thoughtfully. "It just seems like she used to be more eager."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Ashleigh smiled. "She's alert and she's happy. That is what matters the most besides, her new focus should be a good thing. The Derby is her next start and she'll need a lot of it to win a race like that."

Cindy nodded. She knew how important the Derby was to the farm. A horse that won it had to be strong, courageous and fast. But they also needed luck to make it that far. There would be twenty horses in the race, and with a field that big it would take a lot of luck and all of Cindy's skill as a rider not to get blocked into tight quarters. Cindy just hoped that she was that lucky…

Three weeks before the Derby, Cindy and the rest of her family were at Oaklawn racetrack for Lucky Chance's start in the Princess Donna Stakes. It was a big field but Cindy was confident that Shining's daughter would be much the best.

The favorite was a small, compact bay filly with a blaze in blue blinkers. But Cindy smiled, looking at her from across the ring. The favorite had never won at this distance before. The Princess Donna stakes was 9 furlongs, but she'd won twice at this track before.

Lucky Chance was new to this level of competition, but the rest of the field would soon find out she was for real. The chestnut filly was shaking her head in the walking ring and trying to chew on her reins.

Samantha looked especially pretty in the new peach colored dress she'd bought just for the race today. Cindy had helped her pick it out. Tor was standing beside her; Cindy thought they made a really good looking pair. Cindy was glad that Samantha had said yes when Tor asked her to marry him next fall, after her sister would graduate from her college studies.

Tor had asked while they were away at the horse show in Virginia, and the engagement ring on her hand was stunning too. It was no wonder that Sammy looked so happy today. And Cindy hoped that she could give her sister the best present of all, victory with her filly.

They were called to the post and Ian gave her some last minute instructions as he gave her a leg up into the filly's saddle. "Stay with the leaders but don't let her get her head in front until the very end. She has a tendency to play around when she's on the lead. And with a closer like Miss Margret in the race, you might get caught at the wire. The favorite should be on the lead. She loves this track, but she's at her best in a shorter race."

Cindy nodded. She and the filly went to the post with the rest of the field. Lucky Chance was behaving well, dancing lightly on her long, slender legs. Once they were loaded into the gate, Cindy steadied the filly. Talking to her softly and patting her neck as they waited for the rest of the field to load.

They had an inside post position today so they would have to get out of the gate quick or risk getting boxed in behind a wall of 9 other horses. Cindy was glad when the gates opened and Lucky Chance hopped out. In two strides she was in front, but Cindy kept a good hold on the reins. She made sure to ease the filly into a fluid gallop. The favorite flew past them, her bay coat gleaming in the warm sun.

Lucky Chance tensed, with her ears pinned back. She was ready to chase them down. But there was still a lot of race left, so Cindy was careful to hold her back without frustrating her. She talked to the filly to keep her calm.

They were half way down the backstretch when another horse started to catch up with them. Lucky Chance tossed her head, making Cindy nervous about the filly hurting herself. She really resented being held back. She knew the filly wouldn't be focused on winning the race anymore if she didn't let her run now.

Cindy let her out a notch and the filly surged ahead. She was starting to catch up with the leader. They might be going faster than Cindy wanted to, but the filly was running easily. She was flying, and Cindy was proud of her but she knew that Miss Margret would make her move soon too.

Just as they swept past the favorite, Cindy saw the gray filly moving up on their outside. Cindy kneaded her hands along the filly's neck, asking her for more speed and Lucky responded. The filly saw them too; she certainly wasn't playing on the lead now! They thundered across the finish line an easy two lengths in front!

Cindy slowed the filly and leaned down to hug her neck. The filly pranced back to the winner's circle as if she knew she was special. "You did it girl! You're a stakes winner, just like your mom."

Cindy smiled for the photos that were being taken of them. She was proud of her ride on Lucky Chance, but she now was more eager than ever for her ride in the Derby.


End file.
